<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Facade by rikotan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135962">Facade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan'>rikotan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a slytherin and a hufflepuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuto/Yamada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Facade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/gifts">obsessedmak</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've decided to continue importing older fics into my ao3.<br/>this was for mak's birthday back in 2013!</p><p>very sure it wasn't beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was the centre of attention, the one that had changed the perspective of Slytherin into one under a brighter light. Nakajima Yuto was nothing like how a Slytherin should be; cunning, proud, cruel and intolerant to others who are different. No he was pretty much the opposite; kind, humble and generally very approachable, even to people who aren’t from Slytherin. He was like the icon for inter-house unity, an idol of Hogwarts that brings people together.</p><p>However, that was what others see of him. A sigh escaped from his lips, as he continues to smile at his housemates while having their dinner at the Great Hall. All that people see was a façade; a façade that allows him to acquire pawns in his game of manipulation and power struggle in Slytherin <em>(he wasn’t placed in that house for nothing)</em>. That was his intention in the first place; however, it had all gone exceedingly successful and his game of manipulation had gone up a scale to the whole of Hogwarts. There was no one that interests him, no one that suspects anything about him.</p><p>There was no one that he bothers about until that day.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Tables and chairs were casted away from him, it was the only way Yuto was able to cast away all his anger and frustration with a long day of acting someone that he wasn’t. The abandoned classroom was located far from where everyone was, somewhere along the corridors that led to nowhere. He was certain that no one would pass by at this hour, and he would always leave after he casts a reparo. That was what he usually does.</p><p>The cracking sound of the door opening caught his attention, causing Yuto to swiftly turn towards the door; his wand directed to whoever it may be. It was as if time had stopped as their eyes met. The intruder was dressed in robes with yellow tracing the ends; a Hufflepuff. Under the streaming moonlight, he could've mistaken the other for a female as his skin was pale, and it had made the boy's eyes shone. Yuto judged that that the other was pretty much shorter than him. Slowly, the intruder had rose his hand in the form of a surrender. "Why are you here?" sneered the Slytherin. "I heard stuffs being knocked around; do you need someone to talk to?"</p><p>That had taken Yuto aback; the mysterious Hufflepuff that appeared asked if <em>HE</em> needed anyone to talk to. “Nakajima?” Yuto had jerked back to reality when he heard his name being called. “You’re not to tell anyone that you saw me,” he had hissed while walking closer towards the other boy. There was a tiny nod, and with a reparo casted, he left towards the dungeons.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>From that day on, Yuto had kept an eye on the unnamed Hufflepuff <em>(or at least he didn’t know his name until later)</em>. He would always see the other in the Great Hall, along the corridors when they change classes, and even in Potions. How could he not notice the Hufflepuff back then? “Yamada, please list the ingredients needed for a Calming Draught,” a familiar voice drifted into his ears, and Yuto muses over the fact that he now knows that the Hufflepuff was ‘Yamada’. The list of ingredients was quickly listed out and their Potion Master went on to explain the use of each ingredient in making a vial of Calming Draught.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>“Nakajima, could you help me with my Muggle Studies essay? I don’t quite understand the term ‘computer’,” he had quickly evaded that question that was thrown to him by a fellow Slytherin by telling him that the library would be his best friend and he had something he had to do <em>(or more accurately, someone to chase after)</em>. “Yamada,” the Hufflepuff had turned around, cocking his head to the side questioning why Yuto had called out to him. He didn’t have to speak another word before Yamada excused himself from his friends and followed the Slytherin.</p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>They were back to the abandoned classroom, with all its furniture in place. “How much do you know about me?” questioned Yuto while Yamada placed his bag on one of the tables. “That you aren’t how you seem to everyone; you might be approachable to everyone however they don’t really see who you are,”</p><p>
  <em>Bingo.</em>
</p><p>“And you could’ve told everyone about it, so why not?”</p><p>“It’s better to keep it as a little secret and manipulate you,”</p><p>“Oh? That’s almost Slytherin of you,”</p><p>“I was told by the sorting hat that I’d fit well in Slytherin,”</p><p>“So why Hufflepuff?”</p><p>“Isn’t it better to manipulate everyone when they least expect? I do have Hufflepuff traits too though,” That had stumped Yuto for a moment, before he erupted laughing. The innocent looking Hufflepuff with the most perfect features he had ever seen; everything was just a façade.</p><p>They were just the same. They wear a façade <em>(him more than Yamada, he suppose)</em> to the general public. No one would know; no one except each other.</p><p>“I’ve taken an interest in you, Yamada,” a smirk played along Yamada’s lips. “Well, looks like my years of waiting for you to notice didn’t go down the drain,”</p><p>“Years?”</p><p>“Yes, years of plotting on how to get the cunning Nakajima Yuto to notice a plain Yamada Ryosuke before I just decided to bash in and interrupt your anger-venting session,”</p><p>“That’s Slytherin of you,”</p><p>“I’ve been told,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>